Ghosts of the past
by Sky-prince
Summary: Watari pushed the wheelchair down the long path at the side of the beach.  "Isn't it nice to get some fresh air"  "Yes I … I suppose it is"


I do not own death note or any of the characters in death note

I've had this idea in my head for ages and now here it is

Hope you like my fan fiction

Watari pushed the wheelchair down the long path at the side of the beach.

"Isn't it nice to get some fresh air" Watari asked L.

"Yes I … I suppose it is" he answered in a sad voice.

"What's wrong, L?" Watari asked with a slightly worried expression on his face,

"Oh, it's…nothing Watari" L replied as he looked up at his only father figure he had known and with the best smile he could make he said "There's nothing to worry about, so don't worry about me"

"Alright then" Watari told him so to lighten the mood he asked "Do you want an ice cream then L?"

"Yes, I would like that" L said in a small but happy voice looking only towards the ground.

"Ok then" Watari said "let me put on that bench over there ok, L?"

Watari picked L up out of the wheelchair and then sat him on the bench "There we go, nice and comfy" Watari said with a smile, as he put a blanket over L's legs "I'll be back in a minute or two" And with that Watari walked off to get two ice creams one for him and one for L.

While he was getting the ice cream, he remembered the time him and L came here before, L had always loved the beach, and both of them had come here since L was a little boy.

"Ha ha" said little L triumphantly, "look Watari look what I made" said little L.

"That's very good L" Watari replied looking at the sand castle L had built.

"Look it's a castle, I'm the king and Watari you can be the queen" little L laughed happily, and then started to run around in the sand "Catch me if you can Watari" little L shouted happily to Watari, and then he started to giggle and sprinted down the beach.

"Alright then you better get running because I'm coming" Watari shouted back to L as he ran after him.

The memory faded into the distends, as Watari paid for the ice creams and walked back to were L was sitting, as he walked back he thought of the things that the doctors had said to him about L's condition.

L had lost his ability to walk the doctor had told Watari that if he carried on being stressed he could die, but Watari wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to help L get over his stress and get back to solving the kira case.

Watari gave L the ice cream, and then he sat down with his ice cream next to L.

"Thank you Watari" L said taking a lick of his ice cream.

Minutes passed with silence, only the sound of munching on ice cream cone could be heard.

After they had eaten they sat there for a few more minutes watching the sunset, until the silence was broken by L talking.

"Watari have you ever thought about the sun , how it rises and sets, that it's like birth and death, that when the sun sets a person is set to rest, but when the sun rises again a new life is born.

With L's speech of life and death finished, tears started to swell up in Watari's eyes; things like that always brought tears to his eyes.

"Yes L, I have" Watari told L bringing him into a hug "Yes I have"

They looked up and watched the sun set, after the sun has set completely Watari said to L "L lets go home" L didn't replay "L?" Watari questioned, then he looked down at L and smiled, he had fallen asleep hugging him.

Watari picked L up and gently placed L into his wheelchair, then covered him up with his blanket, then pushed him back down the path they had come with the past still with him, Watari was sure he could here little L's voice laughing, but maybe it was a figment of his imagination but he could see little L skipping next to him laughing, he was see-through like a ghost.

"You can't catch me, Watari" little L shouted at someone behind him.

Watari looked behind him and there was his past self running towards him "I'm coming so you better get running he shouted back to him.

Little L started to giggle and started to run and his past self ran to catch up to little L, both of there past self's ran past him, them both fading away, then completely disappearing into the night.


End file.
